The disadvantages mentioned above are eliminated significantly by a method of a contactless payment transaction, in particular with the use of contactless payment means which includes a method by which after the reset of the card, the card receives payment data from the payment terminal. Based on these data a payment file is created and electronically signed, mainly in the form of ARQC. This payment file is sent via a link between the card and the payment terminal to the payment processor, subsequently the card receives back a response file from a processor, mainly in the form of ARPC, which includes even data about the original payment file in an encoded form. The card will process and decode the response file and consequently decides, defines and sends back an affirmative or negative statement towards the payment, mainly in the TC or AAC form according to this invention to the terminal. The subject matter of this invention is in the fact that during procession of one payment transaction, the communication link between the card and the terminal is interrupted. This interruption may arise basically immediately after the payment file is sent from the card into the terminal. The initial reception of data from the terminal, generation of a payment file in the form of ARQC and its sending into the terminal lasts approximately some milliseconds and it is realizable during a comfortable placement of the card near to the terminal's reader. The response file from the payment processor is received by the card after the original communication link between the card and the terminal is interrupted. The two phases of the payment transaction processing and communication mentioned are divided by the card's reset, while in the second phase the data created on the card before the interruption of the communication link between the card and the terminal are used. The new reset of the card during one payment transaction is induced by the reestablishment of the communication link.
The above mentioned communication mechanism can be realized in a safe way and at the same time with little interventions into common EMV (Europay, MasterCard, VISA) procedures in such a way that an electronically signed payment file, in particular in the form of ARQC is stored into the memory of the card whereas the payment file is stored in a memory for at least until the time of receiving and proceeding a particular answering file from a payment processor, mainly as ARPC. Storage of a payment file, in particular as ARQC is an essential feature of the submitted solution since it allows to divide the process of payment transaction into phases in the way that interruption and procedure leading to the second phase do not elicit cancellation and closing of the in progress payment transaction.
Card decodes the received answering file, gains information about a payment file which was used by a payment processor during creation of the answering file. ARQC payment file is encoded in an answering file where other instructions and scripts for the card can be stored. The card compares the originally created and stored payment file to a payment file included in answering file, subsequently the card creates declined or accepted statement to the payment. Accepting statement to the payment is on the card conditioned by equality of originally created and on the card stored payment file with a payment file generated from decoded answering file. It means that a card, in the second processing phase besides other operations also compares the stored ARQC file with the ARQC file, which served as a base of created ARPC at a payment processor.
After receiving an answering file, terminal requires a reconnection of a communication link of the card and the terminal. After reestablishment of a communication link of the card and the terminal, card requires from the terminal to send again payment data in a form of CDOL (Card Risk Management Data Object List) which are, compared to original CDOL supplemented with an answer from a payment processor.
It is advantageous if a payment card is included in a mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone. From the point of view of possible expansion of such payment means it is suitable if the payment card is located in a memory card of the micro SD or mini SD or SD type since mobile phones commonly have slots to enter broadening memory cards.
In existing one-phase communication system during payment transaction the backward communication from the payment processor towards the card was always realized through the same communication channel as was used when sending the payment file to the payment processor. The new method presented with two phases enables to divide these phases not only from the time but also from the hardware point of view. A different communication path can be used for transfer of answering file than was used for transfer of payment file. It can be a connection via a mobile communication network to which mobile communication device encompassing the card is logged. The mobile communication network is used for sending of the answering file and the answering file enters the card through the mobile phone, which receives it in the SMS format. This can happen after the terminal received the answering file, but when the communication link between the terminal and the card was not reestablished in the preset time limit. Then the terminal sends information on this status to the payment processor and the one organizes sending of the answering file into the card in a different way.
It is suitable that in case the same communication path via the POS terminal is used, this terminal logs to the card after receiving the answering file from the payment processor as a terminal with an identification that is different from the payment terminal identification in the phase when the payment file was sent to the payment processor. Basically it means that the terminal with different identification prefix gives the card a signal that it tries to connect as a postprocess terminal in order to finish the already started payment transaction. In this kind of configuration the terminal keeps the answering file as a preparation for reestablishment of the communication link with the card.
The disadvantages mentioned in the present technology status are eliminated significantly also by a method of contactless payment transaction, especially with the usage of contactless payment device encompassing a payment card, a terminal, a connection between the terminal and the payment processor according to this invention. The subject matter of this invention is also in the fact that the payment card is equipped with a memory for storage of the payment file, favorably a payment file in a form of ARQC, where the payment file is stored in the memory even after the card is reset when the communication link between the card and the terminal is ended. The terminal is equipped with a memory for temporary storage of answering file, mainly in the form of ARPC and is adjusted to the change of its identification data after the answering file is received. From the point of reaching required security view it is necessary that the card's memory for the storage of payment file is in the form of a secure element.
In advantageous configuration, the system can be set in such a way that the payment card is within the mobile communication device, preferably on a memory card of the micro SD or mini SD or SD form and in which the memory card encompasses a communication element for the connection with the terminal. By doing this an update of the mobile phone is reached and not only for the function of the payment card carrier, or carrier of various payment cards respectively, but also for the creation of the communication channel between the mobile phone and the terminal. This communication will run mainly in accordance with the NFC standard.